May as Well Catch the Wind
by Liete
Summary: -One-sided UK/US, AU- 'But, Arthur thinks, for all of your love for your kingdom, you cannot find it in your heart to spare a bit of it for your queen'


**May as Well Catch the Wind  
><strong>

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: Decided to try my hand at a bit of cardverse. In my true fashion, it's one-sided.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The steady ticking of the clock is Arthur's only companion as he sips at his tea and stares out of the large windows down at the gardens below. Although he would prefer to take a leisurely stroll through those gardens, he's already been made aware of the unrest plaguing everyone within the castle.<p>

Arthur turns to look at the clock—his clock—and a change so subtle that no one but him would notice alerts him to the impending arrival of his expected guest. He sets his teacup on the nearby table and turns and removes his hat just before the door opens.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he says with a bow. Silence follows at first, but it is soon broken by an impatient sigh.

"No formalities, Arthur. You know that."

"My apologies," he says, though he pointedly doesn't use Alfred's name. He straightens upright to see Alfred crossing the room with a grim look on his face.

The room is his private quarters. He was meant to share the Royal chamber with Alfred, but Alfred was so averse to the idea that the Royal chamber became the King's chamber and the room meant for the most important of important guests was converted to the Queen's chamber.

Arthur has gotten very good at pretending that it doesn't bother him.

"Negotiations with the Kingdom of Diamonds didn't go the way I hoped," Alfred says, slumping into one of the chairs and clutching at his head.

Arthur slowly takes a seat nearby and lifts his teacup with a thoughtful look. "That is because you attempted to reason with the _King_ of Diamonds. That pompous bastard will do anything if it means inconveniencing me in some way."

Alfred's face twists into a frown and he shakes his head. "But it's not just being inconvenienced. It's impending war we're talking about here. If the Queen of Clubs strikes, then I don't know what we'll do. We got lucky before when it was just the Jack."

Arthur's hand twitches, and the tea inside the cup nearly spills over, though he quickly regains his composure. How he wants to smooth Alfred's hair back and reassure him with gentle, loving words, but there is no chance of that happening.

Alfred was so opposed to their marriage, no matter how beneficial it was for the kingdom that they be wed. Their friendship goes back many years, but although Arthur began to feel much, much more as they grew older, his dreams of those feelings coming to fruition with his marriage to Alfred were shattered.

Their marriage is all politics, and to Arthur's dismay it seems to have had a negative effect on what was once a strong friendship. Alfred, the boy he spent long days with laughing and enjoying his company, is at times a stranger to him.

Alfred stands and walks over to the windows, placing his hand on the sill as he looks out.

"Maybe we should have a festival of some kind... Something to get everyone's spirits up. They're really going to need it in coming days."

Arthur watches Alfred clench his fist, and he frowns. Such love for his kingdom and his people, and it's that love that makes him a truly admirable king. It's that love that made Alfred marry Arthur even though he would have been happier to never have to do so. Surely that love will see them through their coming trials.

_But_, Arthur thinks,_ for all of your love for your kingdom, you cannot find it in your heart to spare a bit of it for your queen?_

"A festival sounds like a fine idea."

"Yeah...it does, doesn't it?" Alfred nods, a smile returning to his face as he turns around. "We'll have to make plans for one later."

Alfred heads for the door, where he pauses and looks back at Arthur. "By the way...I heard that a Joker was spotted near the border. I can count on you to take care of it...can't I?"

The way he asks it, it's almost as if he expects Arthur to refuse, which is laughable. Besides that he wouldn't disobey the King, he will never let Alfred down if he can help it. He finishes what remains of his tea and looks at his clock.

"I will arrange for my immediate departure."

He hears Alfred's sigh of relief, and he can almost see the smile on Alfred's face. He doesn't, however, turn to look, instead keeping his gaze fixed on the clock, listening to the steady ticking.

"Good...good. Thanks, Arthur."

Even after the door clicks shut, Arthur keeps his eyes on the clock. Unbeknownst to Alfred is that Arthur has enchanted the clock with a bit of magic. As long as Alfred keeps his pocket watch, Arthur will always know of Alfred's welfare and general whereabouts.

"Take care, Alfred," he says and slowly turns his head to look at the table.


End file.
